Avior
is a wyvern-like Bakugan. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Mason Brown in ''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. His Battle Gear is Lashor. Information Bakugan.com Avior is part of Ren's team. It throws out flames that can melt through rocks. Impact waves blast out of Avior's mouth. He is very loyal to Ren's cause. Avior incorporates the effect of a Gate Card and uses it against an adversary freely. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Avior first appeared in Brawler To Be, he battled an unknown kid's Raptorix and won. He later faces Coredem and wins as well, only to later lose in a rematch. In Hostile Takeover, he appears and tags with Rubanoid to take out Venoclaw and Buz Hornix. The two successfully triumph. He then later tags with Venoclaw to battle Helix Dragonoid and Hawktor using Lashor. He is defeated by the combined efforts of Drago and Hawktor after Venoclaw loses. In Decoy Unit, he tagged with Strikeflier to battle Akwimos and Coredem. He managed to temporarily keep them on the ropes by using Lashor, but taken out in the first round. He later goes on in the second round, but when Akwimos activated the ability Elemental Blue, he and Strikeflier were frozen, ending the battle without an outcome. In The Sacred Orb, he was shown to really care about his partner - Mason. He didn't care if Mason leave the Gundalian forces. He told him that he would follow him no matter what happened. When the Sacred Orb got "angry" and started shattering everything, Avior saved Mason from falling, but both were regardless sent around the dimensions when the Sacred Orb gave off a massive energy surge. In Genesis, Dan finds him, Mason, Nurzak, and Sabator between dimensions with Dragonoid Colossus. After Dan beats Dragonoid Colossus, they all return to Neathia and both he and Mason join the Brawlers as well. In Gundalian Showdown, he and Mason alongside Nurzak disrupt the battle between Lumagrowl and Aranaut by destroying several waves of Impalaton Mobile Assaults. In Code Eve, he, Aranaut and Sabator race to the Gundalian hangar to escape back to Neathia. They are blocked by Gill and Krakix, however, while Nurzak operates the airship, he and Aranaut battle Krakix. Right before Krakix is able to stop the ship, Avior knocks him down and then escapes. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Avior made a brief cameo appearance in Battle Lines along with Mason, shown in an image trying to defend Gundalia from the Chaos Bakugan. ; Ability Cards * Long Aercules: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Avior. * Offering Armor: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 300 Gs to Avior. * Bolting Chain: Subtracts 300 Gs from the each opponent. * Luft Howling: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Battle Howling: Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents the opponent from activating any more abilities. * Ifrit Cannon: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. Physical Game The Pyrus version in Crimson and Pearl has 770 Gs. The D2 Pyrus Avior has 660 Gs with a hidden 90 Gs, totaling 750 Gs. Another Pyrus version has 630 Gs in Bakutriad. The Ventus version has 600 Gs in the BakuTriad. The D2 Ventus version has 870 Gs plus a hidden 30 Gs, with a total G-Power of 900 Gs. The Subterra version has 750 and 780 Gs. In BakuTriad, a Subterra Avior has 630 Gs and 620 Gs. The Haos D2 Version has 760+90 Gs and 780+90 Gs, for a total of either 850 or 870 Gs. The Aquos version has 740 Gs in Bakuboost. The Ventus D2 Version has 850+30 Gs. The Darkus version has 790 Gs and also 800 + 80 Gs. Trivia *Avior is a female in the Japanese version, making her the only female Bakugan in Gundalian Invaders, as well as the only female Subterra Bakugan in the whole series. *In episode 4, Mason pronounced his name "aah-vee-or", but in episode 8 and beyond, he pronounced it as "ay-vee-or". *Avior is the only talking Subterra Bakugan that has wings. *He is also the first non-humanoid Subterra Guardian Bakugan as Gorem, Cycloid, Wilda, Premo Vulcan, Rex Vulcan, Coredem, and Boulderon are humanoid figures. *It is shown when headed toward Nurzak's ship that Avior isn't comfortable with running; most likely because of his short legs and bulky body. *When he extends out his neck and tail, he looks similar to a Brachiosaur. *In the Japanese version, Avior/Eibia frequently complains about her old, weakening body, and in episode 37, she goes into a coughing fit while watching the duel between Lumagrowl and Aranaut together with Mason. de:Avior es:Avior pl:Avior Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuExo-Skin Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan